Eternal Snow, Eternal Damnation
by Darthrose
Summary: How about I call you Fai D. Flowright? That sounds nice! Yes, your name shall be Fai D. Flowright from now on!”--Chi “But... you can’t just...” --Fai “So it’s settled then! Your name is Fai D. Flowright.” “What does the D. stand for?” “I dunno." FaiXChi
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a snow storm. Cold… and unforgiving…

"I can't believe… I'm back…"

Fai's eyes were glazed over with sadness as he gazed at the kingdom which had gladly taken him in as its own and raised him. It was sad to see that everything was now an abandoned wasteland of eternal snow.

_Eternal damnation…_

۞_**Flashback**_۞

"Now I want you to meet my daughter, her name is Chi. Try to get along, ok?" said King Ashura with a kind smile as he led Fai down the hallways of a large palace covered in a thick veil of snow. The two were cloaked in thick, fur coats which ran down to their ankles. "Yes," Fai replied coldly. Ashura let out a sigh before calling his daughter's name, "Chi, I'd like you to meet someone."

Almost immediately did a young girl rush over after popping out of a portal right in front of Fai. Her silky blond hair reached her waist line and curled slightly at the edges. She was clad in a pure white silk dress with edges that brushed against her knees. She wore silver colored leather gladiator sandals which made almost no sound when she walked.

The girl was roughly Fai's age, about nine years old, maybe slightly younger. Her sudden appearance nearly made the blond boy jump out of his skin. Luckily, Fai was able to keep his stoic expression in check. The cute little girl gave him a hug; her arms couldn't even reach around his waist. Looking up at him, she and said, "Welcome back Daddy!" He smiled before saying, "Thank you." Chi nodded before speaking rather loudly, "The ugly old ambassador of Ophelia is here." Ashura chuckled softly when he saw the disgruntle look on the ambassador's face.

"I see. Well, I'll leave it to you… two get to know each other," Ashura motioned for Chi to release him and he smiled when she did, pouting, before walking off to the throne room. Chi then turned to look at the pale, blond haired boy before introducing herself. "Hello, my name's Chi Selena Riverwind. You can call me Chi in short. What's your name?" she asked as she gave Fai a warm smile. Fai was momentarily surprised by her friendliness before saying, "I'm... Fai..." "Fai only?" she asked curiously. Fai just nodded. "Hmm... how about... Fai D. Flowright? That sounds nice! Yes, your name shall be Fai D. Flowright from now on!" she beamed as she clapped her hands together happily, not really giving a chance to talk. The boy's eyes widened as he protested, "You can't just deci-!" "What's wrong with it Fai D. Flowright? It's a nice name," she pouted making Fai feel uneasy. He hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"But... you can't just..." he couldn't finish his sentence since Chi then said, "So it's settled then! Your name is Fai D. Flowright." The blond boy opened his mouth but then shut it, he just gave up trying to argue. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. So instead he asked, "What does the D. stand for?" Chi thought for awhile before saying, "I dunno. That's for you to decide." His eye twitched in utter disbelief at the stupidity of the girl who was only a year younger than him. She then grabbed both his hands and grinned happily, "Well c'mon! I'll give you a tour of the palace!" And before he could even open his mouth to say otherwise, Chi dragged the poor boy along.

The entire way, the girl just couldn't stop talking! Fai was wondering if she even paused for a breath. Was she really the eldest daughter of one of the most influential and intelligent men in all the dimensions? Fai couldn't be sure; after all, nothing was as it seems...

Finally she stopped talking making Fai snap out of his thoughts. He gave Chi a questioning look seeing as the two had stopped right outside two large doors. Chi then said, "Close your eyes." Fai was rather confused but did as he was told and the young girl led him into the room. Once the two were inside, Fai was then told to open his eyes. What he saw surprised him. The place they were at was some kind of tropical green house filled with flowering plants which had names too long to remember.

"How... could such a place like this exist...?" breathed Fai. Chi smiled since that was the longest sentence he has uttered ever since he arrived. She didn't answer the question. Either she knew or she didn't. Instead, she said something else. "I thought you might like it!" she beamed happily. Fai just nodded as he gazed at all the plants, walking along the cobblestone path that had been created. The air there was rather humid, which was a dramatic change from the frozen wonderland outside.

"Hey Fai...?"

"Yeah?"

"When's your birthday?"

"I... don't remember..."

"Alright then! Why don't we share a birthday then? 25th December's a nice date! Don't you think so? It's my birthday too you know! And the entire kingdom will be celebrating our birthdays! It'll be so fun! What do you say?"

"..........."


	2. Chapter 2

**13 years later:**

It may haven thirteen years to accomplish, but after meeting Chi, Fai's cold, expressionless demeanor seemed to have melted away along with his frozen heart. It was as if she was the key to the chains enclosing his heart.

To further his knowledge in the vast world of magic, Ashura, Chi's father, would take Fai to different countries for a few weeks at a time; leaving Chi to take care of the kingdom. At first, Fai was opposed to this for Chi could barely take care of herself, let alone an entire kingdom! He even stated that if they were gone for even a day she might accidently declare war with neighboring countries. But either way, he left with Ashura to study magic. And the now, the twenty-one year old Chi became a very remarkable queen who was kind and fair to everyone in her kingdom. Along with learning the ropes of taking care of a kingdom, Chi was able to access the forbidden shelves in the vast library. She had learnt almost every forbidden spell known to man.

The young queen was even said to be on par with her father.

…

All was well, until… the news of Fai and King Ashura's deaths reached the ears of the people living in Seresu. It wasn't too surprising, the people expected as much. All, except one queen; Chi. She had not expected it. She always wanted to believe that they were still alive. And when the news came in, she was crushed. She had become more and more absent minded and distant. Her ungodly beauty was captivating to all men, but her emotionless expression kept them at bay. She never laughed, she never smiled. She just couldn't. The pain of losing the two most important people to her was too unbearable. She felt as if a hole had been punched through her chest where her heart was.

She was an empty shell.

Then, one day… The doors to the castle burst open allowing a gust of cold blizzard air knock down a couple of priceless vases. The maids scurried to shut the doors as the two men cloaked in white made their way to the throne room where they would have a conference with the Queen of Seresu.

In the throne room, the queen sat purposefully on her throne carved out of diamond and ice. She wore a pearl white, fishtail gown as well as an apathetic look on her face. Her long blond locks were securely woven into a fishnet hair style which was held tautly by a few pins. Only allowing a few strands of baby hair to fall loosely against her face giving her a more classic look. In her hair was a silver crown made to look as if it were iced over with crystal. Her beautiful sapphire eyes which had captivated men from all across the globe were closed as if to show her boredom and ill will to talk to the strangers.

Finally, she spoke only opening one eye to gaze upon them, "What do you want? I am a really busy person," she said, impatiently tapping her finger on the throne's arm rest.

"What? No 'hello, it's nice to see you again' for us?" A friendly voice came from behind one of the hoods. The queen was surprised by the familiarity of the voice and the informality used.

The two men then removed their hoods revealing themselves as non other than Fai and Ashura.

The queen was silent and the air was tense as the queen slowly got to her feet. In a cold, steely voice she said, "Get out…" This caused Fai to stare at her wide eyed. "No, not you two. I mean those guys," she said, pointing at the guards and maids. Her people looked at each other hesitantly but bowed in respect before exiting the room.

Once they were gone, the lethargic look on her face vanished almost instantly as Chi literally leapt from her throne, throwing her arms around Fai who caught her by her slender waist. Now smiling her huge mega watt smile that was once said gone, she asked, "Where have you two been for all these years? You didn't send me any messages. I thought you were dead!" As she said that she hugged Fai tightly, tears mixed with feelings of relief and joy cascaded down her fair face in the process. Fai was surprised for a moment but hugged her back before saying, "I'm sorry..."

Ashura then cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. "I'm sorry to have to break this to you, Queen Selena, but the reason why we weren't able to come back was because we had to make a deal with the Kingdom of Elysium," said Ashura. This perked up her ears as she looked at her father with sudden interest. The Kingdom of Elysium and the Kingdom of Seresu have been at war for many centuries now and many innocent lives have been lost in the process.

"What's the deal?" Chi asked out of curiosity. Fai's expression darkened as Ashura continued to speak,

"You are to marry the king's eldest son of Elysium."

The young queen's eyes widened in disbelief at her father's words as she said, "You're... not serious are you?" Ashura shook his head before saying, "No I'm not. The wedding will be held next week." This caused the young queen's eyes to widen. 'So soon…'

After a long time of mental debating, Chi slowly nodded her head and said, "Yes father..." Your father ruffled your hair endearingly as he said, "We'd better begin the preparations… And, who knows, maybe you'll actually like the guy." "Yes, father," Chi said, forcing a smile onto her beautiful face. Nodding, Ashura took his leave to help prepare for the wedding. Passing by Fai he said, "What you do... is entirely your decision... for better or for worst, I want you to stick with it." Fai, confused by what Ashura meant just stood there as Ashura swept up his robes, taking majestic strides out of the room leaving both two alone.

Fai turned to look at the doors which closed as Ashura walked out before returning his attention back to Chi who had her head hung low making him unable to read her expressions. "Hey... Chi... Are you...?" his voice trailed off as Chi wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm fine Fai, if it is for the sake of my kingdom, I will do what I must..." she said with a tender smile.

Fai looked away darkly before muttering under his breath, "I was afraid you might say that..." "Pardon?" questioned Chi since she had heard nothing more than a mere grumble. "Oh, nothing..." Fai said with his famous liar's smile. Chi also forced a smile onto her face; she had learnt to hide her true emotion behind that mask of lies when speaking to others.

"So, how are you?" she asked, changing the entire course of the conversation. "I've been better, you?" "Same.... so how was your journey?" Chi asked in curiosity. She had longed to learn of Fai and her father's adventures. It was maddening to think she wasn't allowed to follow as well. Fai's expression seemed rather far away as he closed his eyes, as if trying to conjure up the past with his thoughts. Chi waited silently for him to speak. The blond haired male finally reopened his eyes and smiled kindly at the anxious queen. "Let's just say being here with you is better than anything else in the world," as Fai spoke his eyes twinkled as if there was a hidden meaning behind his words.

Chi blinked a couple of times before beaming that sweet smile of hers at him as she then spoke two simple carefree words, "Oh, ok!" Fai couldn't help but let his shoulder slip slightly and he smiled back, eye twitching slightly he thought to himself, _'She's still the same as ever I see...'_

**Two days later, five days before the wedding:**

The servants and maids were rushing about making last minute preparations for the wedding. The pure white roses had just arrived, a day late, the wedding cake still needed some more decorations, and the dress had just been made that very minute. After the shock of the return of their King, and the sudden announcement of the wedding, this was the most hurried event in the entire kingdom's history.

"My, my, my... you really do look beautiful in that dress, Queen Selena," Chi's chambermaid smiled kindly at her princess. "Really?" Chi asked doubtfully looking at herself in the mirror. The other maids nodded with a smile. "Then… Please call Fai in then, he has a better sense of fashion than I do," the queen said, her hesitation was only momentary. The maids looked horrified as the chambermaid then spoke, "B-but your Highness, men are not allowed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the date. It-" But before the maidservant could finish Chi cut her off. "It hasn't been done before, yes I know. And I was asking you nicely that time, so now I'm ordering you to send him in. And once he's in, please leave," Chi said with a stubborn, cold look and displeasure etched on her face.

All her life she had been told 'you can't do this' or 'it just hasn't been done before' so she decided to do what she wanted for once. The maidservant bit her lower lip and nodded curtly, "As you wish, Your Highness." And with that they swept up their skirts and walked out of the room. Only a few moments later did Fai walk in with a puzzled look on his face as one of the maids showed him in.

"What's going on...?" Fai's voice trailed off as he set eyes on the soon-to-be bride in a beautiful long sleeved wedding gown with silver lining the patterns which seemed to crawl up her dress. Fai looked at it and cocked his head to the side as if in thought. And finally, he opens his mouth to speak, "I think this dress would suit you better." As he says so, he motions to another dress. It wasn't the one on the cupboard; instead, he conjured up a beautiful, elegant dress out of the air onto Chi. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. It was beautiful.

Her dress was a rather simple white wedding dress lined with beautiful, intricate French lacing. Her skirt flared out in beautiful, layered patterns. The top enhanced her womanly curves, slightly exposing her cleavage. Enough said, Chi was absolutely stunning and provocatively beautiful in that dress. She looked like a princess stepping out of a perfect fairy tale.

Fai couldn't help but blush slightly. She really was a sight to behold. But he quickly hid his embarrassment with a smile. "And here's the last surprise to fit a queen." As he spoke he waved his hand in the air he conjured up beautiful diamond necklace which rested perfectly on her chest. The diamonds were chained together with the purest silver and sapphires. Matching earrings and bracelets appeared on Chi as well. "Fai... they're... beautiful..." she breathed as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Fai smiled, "It's an early wedding present."

Almost immediately when did he say wedding, tears flooded into Chi's eyes. She tried to hold them back by biting her lower lip, but it was too late, a single tear escaped her eye.

"Chi...?" Fai was rather surprised when the queen turned to hug him tightly, crying as she buried her face into his chest. Luckily she was wearing waterproof makeup or else she would look like a mess.

"What's wrong?" Fai asks in a soothing voice as he pats her on the back. "I-I don't want to marry someone that I don't even know Fai! I just want everything to go back to what it was before! Just you, me and dad!" Chi sobbed as she gripped Fai's clothes tightly. "Chi..." Fai repeated his friend's name silently as he hugged her back.

He wished, with all his heart that this moment would last forever.

He wished, with all his heart that Chi would be his.

(And I do apologize to those who I offended in my previous story summary which I already changed. Ja ne!)

.com/albums/zz85/Darthrose/?action=view¤t;=

The link to see Chi's wedding dress


	3. Chapter 3

**One hour before the wedding:**

Fai was walking alone in the tropical greenhouse where he and Chi had made many happy memories together. It was in that silence when he suddenly felt a strong burst of magical energy. Rushing over to the source his eyes widened as he reached out to grasp it.

"I could use this..."

….

Inside the dressing room, Chi was gazing into the mirror. The grandfather clock chimed an hour before midnight.

An hour before the wedding.

Chi let out a sigh as she felt the necklace Fai had given her which rested on her chest. She needed to suppress all the emotion she could.

She needed to do this, for her people.

Suddenly, she felt something… something was engraved at the back of the necklace. Flipping it over, she squinted her eyes to read the three words engraved on the back of it.

_I Love you_

Chi's eyes widened as tears streamed down her face as she read it over and over.

How could she have been so blind?

Standing up abruptly, the chair tumbled to the ground. But she didn't care.

She needed to find Fai, now, before it was too late.

Hitching up her skirt, she rushed out of the dressing room. She passed by the stunned guards who weren't allowed to let anyone inside till the wedding. They hadn't expected her to run out.

"Stay!" she ordered as she ran out. So they stood rooted to the spot wondering what to do.

…

"Fai! Fai!! Oh Fai! Where are you??" Chi called as she ran down the deserted hallway.

Everyone had already gathered in the chapel where the wedding was supposed to take place.

Only half an hour left.

Where was he?

Finally, she stopped as she sensed a familiar presence in the greenhouse. Figuring out who it was she rushed in.

And just as she guessed, it was Fai.

"Fai!"

She shouted his name as she tackled him to the ground. Being caught off guard, Fai fell.

"C-Chi? You shouldn't be here! You're not supposed to be seen by any male until after the wedding!" Fai stuttered in shock.

"You idiot... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chi cried as she punched Fai in the chest multiple times.

Warm tears splashed onto Fai's face causing his eyes to widen in shock as Chi gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Tell you what?" he questioned as he wiped the tears from her face. Chi didn't respond, instead her body did.

Chi roughly planted her lips onto Fai's, pulling him into a passionate kiss. This sudden move caused Fai to stiffen slightly. But he slowly loosened up as he ran his hands through her silky soft blond hair. He just had not expected to be making out with the girl of his dreams wearing the most beautiful wedding dress who was supposed to be married to someone else less than in twenty minutes.

Fai slid his tongue over Chi's lower lip, begging for entrance which she happily gave him. The blond's lips curved into a smile as he explored her mouth, but only for a moment before he began to meet resistance as the bride-to-be fought back.

Finally, Chi pulled away panting slightly along with Fai. "Oh, that..." Fai breathed.

The queen of Seresu rested her head on Fai's chest as she then said, "I love you Fai... I always have... I just... I just wanted it to be you that I married..." Fai wrapped his arms around Chi and then said, "Then don't." Chi's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "But... what about the people?" she asked. There was a mysterious glimmer in Fai's eye making Chi give him a quizzical look. Her eyes widened seeing what he held up to show her.

"So much... power..."

…

Twenty minutes before the wedding…

Queen Selena were back in her dressing room before one of the maids entered for her. She had used one of her quick portals to get back to re enter the changing room.

"Ah! Queen Selena! The guards said you ran out. But here you are. Well anyway, we'd better get you over to the wedding ceremony now," she said rushing into the room.

The three other maids took the rose lined headdress and veil to conceal your face. It was tradition to do so.

…

The walk to the chapel was long and tiring because it was also tradition to walk, very far and very slowly.

Finally, an exhausted Chi, who somehow managed to keep, composed throughout the entire 4km walk through three feet deep snow and a short blizzard.

Finally, at the doors of the chapel, she removed all wet snow from her clothing with magic before stepping inside.

Wedding music began to play.

With aching legs, Queen Selena managed to walk down the hallway with grace and poise. Fai sat at the VIP seats with her father. Both of them were smiling slightly as if knowing something.

Glancing towards the two, Chi nodded slightly before returning her gaze forward to her future husband.

He wasn't actually too bad looking. He had long flowing silver hair and piercing ruby eyes. Although he had no emotion on his face, Chi could tell that he also wasn't pleased about the wedding.

'_I guess that makes both of us..._' Chi thought to herself, smirking behind the mask. She was so glad no one could see her facial expressions since she tuned out of the speeches and preaching from the priest, who was the king of Elysium, your future father in law.

Chi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the priest say, "Prince Helenian Lexus Iridize of the Kingdom of Elysium, do you take Queen Chi Selena Riverwind of the Kingdom of Seresu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There was visible hesitation in his eyes but he eventually said,

"I do."

"And do you, Queen Chi Selena Riverwind of the Kingdom of Seresu take Prince Helenian Lexus Iridize of the Kingdom of Elysium to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"…I do."

"You may kiss the bride," said the king/priest.

Prince Lexus turned to the young queen before removing her veil and mask. But instead of gently removing the mask like tradition, he ripped it off shocking everyone by his actions.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he growled.

The person behind the mask wasn't Chi, but Fai.

Fai grinned before imitating Chi's voice perfectly, "Hello honey."

Before the guards could even act, the real Chi, who had transformed to look as Fai, leapt over the prince and Fai before putting the king into a sleeper hold.

"You really owe me for walking five miles in a dress for you," smiled Fai.

Chi nodded, smiling at her love. Then, pressing a knife to King's neck she then spoke in a threatening voice, "We are willing to let you go if you surrender and swear on your land that you will never attack Seresu again... uncle..."

Yes, the king of Elysium was the younger brother of Ashura.

"Guards!!" yelled the king only to then have his throat slit by Chi. But the second she did so, his body turned to ashes.

The Prince threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"My little, niece... you really fell for that trick!" he chuckled evilly.

Chi's eyes widened in a shocking realization.

The man Chi had thought to be her uncle, was not, instead the King of Elysium was disguised as his eldest son while the person she killed, wasn't even human.

Suddenly, he was behind her and had a weapon at her neck.

"Chi!"

Fai cried out in panic, although her father was completely calm as the Elysium guards pointed their weapons at him.

"My men have already infiltrated your castle and have destroyed your country. The only living people are the people here," the invaders smirked.

Horrified murmuring could be heard throughout the audience.

Suddenly, a messenger ran into the room, bleeding profusely from an arrow wound in his side. "Your Majesty... Elysium... has double-crossed-"

He couldn't finish his sentence for an arrow stuck out through his head.

Falling to the ground, people gazed behind him at a magnificent kingdom going up in flames of magic.

Chi's guards rushed out only to be slaughtered by the oncoming army which then slaughtered every last person in the room except Chi, Fai and Ashura.

Queen Selena gritted her teeth in anger as tears streamed down her face.

Blood drenched and with no more man power, she had no choice but to use the last resort.

Pulling out the source of great magic Fai had previously given her, she began to chant.

It was the shape of a pure white feather which magic sparkled in the light. The magic around the feather was enough to push back everyone around her by about ten paces.

She was free from the king for only a moment. She chanted ancient words of destruction, quickly drawing patterns and symbols in the air.

Fai's eyes widened as he tried to stop her only to have a force field surround him and Ashura.

She was going to destroy the entire place along with herself.

"Chi! Don't do it!! CHI!!!" Fai yelled as he slammed his fists onto the energy field in attempt to break out. It would not streamed down Chi's face as she looked at Fai. She then mouthed the words,

_I love you._

And then, she was enveloped in a blast of light which slowly enveloped the entire land and Elysium as well.

"CHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Fai sat alone in the throne room. All was silent. All life was gone. The only life other than him was Ashura who was no asleep underwater, locked away. Well, Fai wasn't really alone, resting on the throne next to him was Chi. After the original Chi had sacrificed herself, Fai used the feather to recreate another Chi in her image.

The clone slowly awoke; blinking those two blue orbs of hers she gazed up at him. "So you're awake," he smiled kindly. She didn't respond, actually, she couldn't. She had absolutely no memory or knowledge of anything before now, nothing about her other self, nothing about her past feelings for Fai.

"Oh dear, it seems like you can't speak... well, my name is Fai. Fa-ai..."

"Fai..."

۞_**End of flashback**_۞

"Fai! Fai! We're leaving!" called Syaoran from afar causing Fai to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'll be right there!" the blonde grinned happily.

Syaoran nodded and the rest of his group waited a ways away.

In Fai's right hand he held a bouquet of white and sky blue flowers and in the other, a heart shaped locket.

A genuinely sad smile appeared on his face as he then spoke.

"It's been so long since I've returned to our homeland... Everything's been so messed up after your death..." Fai breathed heavily before continuing in a cracked voice, "Heh, I'm sure you're scolding me right now… I was a horrible replacement in your absence..."

Glancing over to his companions, he heaved a deep sigh before saying, "Well, I guess I'll have to leave now. So, what I want to tell you is..."

Fai's eyes watered slightly with tears but he quickly wiped them away as they appeared.

"Sorry, I just want to say... I love you, I love you so, so much.... I feel so stupid that I didn't say it to your face till now..."

The magician looked down in a silent prayer before placing the flowers down.

"Good bye..."

And with those last heart wrenching words, he turned about and walked back to his group.

"What took you so long Fai?"

"What? Me? Oh nothing."

The flowers had been placed upon a crystal tomb.

Inside, was the body of Chi, lying still almost as if she was just asleep, beautiful and unchanged.

…

'_I love you too… my friend, my one true love…'_


End file.
